


Something Old, Something New.

by Larxicana



Series: Linked Universe [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Earthing, Friendship, Magic, Memories, feel good, green witch, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: There were very few things that concerned him nowadays. However, this... this was once of those things."Wild, where are your shoes?"





	Something Old, Something New.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a headcanon we came up with on the LU Discord server and I had to write something for it. Wild being a Green Witch gives me life <3
> 
> Written for the Linked Universe created by Jojo on Tumblr! (It's absolutely amazing please go check it out!)

There were very few things that concerned him nowadays. After so many years that added up to so many lifetimes, there was very little that actually worried him anymore. He was really good at letting things roll off his back, having learned that it was pointless to waste his energy on worrying himself over something he couldn’t control. However, this… this was just a little concerning.

“Wild,” Time spoke as he stood up straight from where he had been picking mushrooms and herbs the newest hero had pointed out to him. He had glanced up, then did a double take when he saw the boy sit down and pull off his boots and socks, then roll up his pant legs. Now he was standing barefoot in the dirt and grass, plush from the rain they had last night. At the sound of his name, Wild looked up from where he was also searching for roots and herbs. “Why aren’t you wearing shoes?” The boy blinked at him, then chuckled in his throat before he went back to what he was doing. Time frowned and watched him dig around at the base of a tree, cut a mushroom at its stem, then put it into his basket. He moved to the next tree, stepping smoothly and gracefully over the fallen tree branches that had been knocked down the night before. Sometimes he would pause to twist the ball his foot to dig it into the damp soil, curling his toes so it would wiggle up in between them. “Wild,” Time said again, causing the other to look up. He pointed to his bare feet, “Your shoes.”

Finally the hero stood up straight so he could face him, tilting his head a little in confusion. He said nothing for a long moment, then set his basket down so he could free his hands to sign. _I took them off._

“Yes, I can see that. I want to know why. The storm knocked down a bunch of debris last night and kicked up who knows what from the dirt. You would be better off to wear your boots so not to cut yourself.”

 _But if I wore my shoes, then I couldn’t feel the earth._ Wild countered.

Now it was Time’s turn to look a little confused, “I’m sorry?”

 _It rained last night, so the earth and the trees are alive with a new energy, like if you’ve trekked through the desert for a long time and finally got a glass of water to drink. When I connect to it through my feet, it renews the energy inside me, like flushing out the stale and old._ Wild paused and tilted his head the other direction, _You don’t do the same?_

The oldest warrior looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head, “I can’t say that I do, or that I’ve met anyone who has.”

The other looked surprised at this, blinking big blue eyes at him. _Oh! I thought…_ he narrowed his eyes at him a little, like he didn’t understand, _Didn’t you used to live in the Kokiri Forest? I thought they practiced earthing and green magic._ Wild put a hand on his hip and the other to his chin as he glance down at the ground to think.

“I…” Wild glanced back up to see Time was staring at him, then his gaze become unfocused as he looked past him. The forest… it felt like it had been centuries since his time in the Kokiri Forest. Time could remember waking up to the sound of bird songs, to the sun twinkling in through his window. Sarah would wait for him just outside his treehouse with a big smile on her face, waving up at him.

_“Link! It rained last night! Hurry up!”_

He remembered every kid in the village running out of their houses and towards the Great Deku Tree, giggling and laughing. They would all rip off their boots and socks when they got there then chase each other around the wet grass. He could remember tripping Mido into the mud, hear him squawk as he went down face first, and feel how much his sides hurt from laughing so hard. Then the boy jumped up, shouted some sort of threat, and chased after him when Time turned to dash away. He remembered how filthy they would be afterward, covered nearly head to toe in mud and blades of grass, but he also remembered how he felt. It felt like he was a whole new person, his chest brimming with energy that made him feel like screaming from the highest rooftop in the village, and sometimes he would. Once he asked the Great Deku Tree why he always felt this way, and he had chuckled softly deep within. _“Tis called ‘earthing’, child, a renewal of life and energy, spirit and magic. Think of it as… a bath for your soul.”_

A gentle hand on his arm caused Time to startle, blinking back to the time period he was supposed to be in. Wild stood before him, looking a mixture of confused and concerned. “Forgive me,” Time spoke once he collected himsef, “I was… lost to a memory for a moment.” He glanced down at the boy’s still bare feet, covered in mud and blades of grass. He smiled a little as a warm feeling washed over him. “Earthing, you called it?” Wild nodded and took his hand back. “I see…” Time looked around then moved to a fallen tree nearby. As he sat down, he set his basket aside then turned his attention to undoing the laces of his boots to pull them off. He stuffed his socks deep inside and placed them together beside his basket, then rolled up his pant legs to his knees. When he was finished, he placed his hands on either side of him and slowly dug his toes into the damp earth, curling his toes around blades of grass and tiny roots. He could feel his heart skip a single beat, then quicken as the wave of energy made him smile, a mixture of something old and something new.

When he looked up, Wild was watching him curiously. “Ah well,” Time gathered his things to hold in one hand as he stood, “I do like to learn something new every once in a while.” The newest hero broke out into a grin as he stood up straighter, eyes sparkling. He nodded once with a hum, then grabbed his own basket and shoes to hold in one hand. He hopped over to Time and hooked his arm around his as they continued through the forest, causing the other to chuckle deep in his throat.


End file.
